bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Chesterhill
Captain Sebastian Chesterhill is a former shipwright-turned decorated soldier of the Gilnean Army following the closing of Gilneas' harbors, and a member of the Crom'gar Warband. The head of a shipwright business in Keel Harbor, which he ran with his brothers Tristan and Percival, they were forced out of business following the erection of the Greymane Wall, and the three enlisted in the Gilnean Army. Unfortunately, this put him at odds with his eldest child Aeliren, who had joined the Northgate Rebels as a protest against what he saw as tyranny. Despite this, the Chesterhill brothers served honorably during the Northgate Rebellion, serving in the same platoon as their brother-in-law Harry Gawdron. On the side, Sebastian was the one who discovered a link between his family and the believed-defunct House of Chester. Seeking to restore his family, he chased as many leads as he could that would prove the legitimacy of his claim with the help of two of his friends, Anthony Oaksworth and William Marlon. Though he never lived long enough to see it himself, his notes and research were discovered several years later and allowed his son to reclaim their ancestral lands in the Ashen Coast. Sadly, Tristan never saw the end of the rebellion, dying during the rebels' attack on Gilneas City, and Percival was killed during the Invasion of Gilneas. Sebastian himself was slain by the Wolfcult shortly after returning home to Keel Harbor, having had just enough time to make amends with his son who found him dying of his wounds shortly after the attack. Tragically, the peace of death did not last long, as his grave was amongst those disturbed by the Forsaken invaders following the Gilnean exodus, and he was raised from the death by the Val'kyr. A strong believer in fate, Sebastian always thought that things happened for a reason. This, along with the fact that he had little choice in a world that now hated him, caused him to throw his lot in with the Forsaken. During the campaign on the Broken Isles, Sebastian served in the Queensguard, participating in the ill-fated assault on the Broken Shore and later clashing with the Gilneas Brigade in several skirmishes across the Isles. He was later assigned to join the House of Cobalstant and assist them in their efforts with the Crom'gar Warband in Refuge Cove. Called there as part of the Crom'gar War Council following the Alliance's deceitful actions in the region, he aided in investigating the disappearance of an entire company in the region of Esterwyld, where they discovered a strange mist that caused a Troll headhunter's skin to become pale and his veins to turn black, following which he was begging to be put down. As the mist dissipated, the War Council's investigation was interrupted by the arrival of an Alliance company led by Sergeant Nathan Torrickson, the Hand of Warden John "Reaper" McCallan. In the ensuring fight, Torrickson and his men were defeated, with one soldier managing to escape and bring word back. Sebastian claimed Torrickson's shield after the worgen's death. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Undead Category:Warriors Category:Crom'gar Warband